Shelly
by ainmals1
Summary: Kurt Wagner meets a girl named Shelly who he falls madly in love with, she shares the feelings too. However if she finds out that he is a mutant along with his friends and teachers she may not like them anymore, but what happens when Magento finds out about her and kidnaps her? (I am not very good at summaries). Nightclawer/OC.


**This is my only X- Men story so no flames, and enjoy it. Just to let you know this story is a mix between the 2000 Evoulation cartoon such as Nightclawer, Shadowcat, Rogue, Jean Grey, Toad, and Mystique; and the movies such as Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Professor X, and Magento.**

Shelly

The school of mutants went on a trip to Washington, Professor Charles Xavier had one group children looking at statues of past presidents, while Logan and Ororo Munreo had the other group look at postcards of Washington, half of the students like Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Bobby Drake, Rogue, Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde were just hanging around with each other, "this is fun," said Kitty Pryde, "you know we have to leave with everyone else when we're done," said Scott, "guys I'm gonna go look around some more I'll be back," said Kurt, he had some fun looking at interesting history stuff until he bumped into someone by accident, "oh I'm sorry," Kurt said trembling, "it's okay," said a high voice, it was a girl about 16, Kurt's height with long straight blond hair down to her waist, green eyes, a light blue bellied tank top, a long light blue skirt down to her ankles, light blue sandals a light blue hair band, and icey blue frames on her glasses; Kurt felt like he was trembling more.

"My-name-is-Kurt-Wagner," he said, "Shelly Jones nice to meet you," said the girl, they shook hands; Kurt felt nervous while doing it, "so what you doing here?" he asked, "I'm on a trip with my family and friends how about you?" Shelly answered, "same thing but with my teachers and friends, hey if you're not so busy would you like to meet them?" I live in a big school from here," said Kurt, "I'd love to, and some other time you, your friends, and teachers can meet my friends," said Shelly, that will be great," said Kurt, "I have to go now see you later," Shelly said waving to him, the she left; Kurt waved back at her, "hey Kurt!" Rogue called, "time to go buddy!" said Bobby.

The students left Washington and back to the school, after the classes were over Kurt told his friends and teachers about Shelly, "she is the most beautiful human I've ever seen and met, I was lucky my watch was on tight, I could tell her favorite color is blue, I asked her is she would like to come here some time and she said yes," he said, "she sounds like a nice girl," said Jean, "I can't wait to meet her," said Kitty, "remember everyone don't use your powers when Miss Shelly Jones comes," said Professor Xavier, "I'll tell the younger children the same thing," said Ororo, "don't worry I won't show my claws," Logan promised.

The next day came, there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," said Kurt, he got to the door and opened it, "hi Shelly," Kurt greeted, "hi Kurt," Shelly greeted back, "come on in," said Kurt, Shelly walked in, everyone was ready to greet her, "everyone this is Shelly the girl I told you about, Shelly this is Professor Xavier our teacher," said Kurt, "nice to meet you Professor," said Shelly, "pleased to meet you my dear," said Professor Xavier, they shook hands, "this is Logan our other teacher," said Kurt, "it is an honor to meet you sir," said Shelly, "the pleasure is mine kid," said Logan, they shook hands softly, "do you sake hands softly all the time?" Shelly asked, "Yes I do," said Logan, "This is Ororo Munreo our other teacher," said Kurt, "how do you do?" said Shelly, "welcome to our school honey," said Ororo, they shook hands, "this is Scott Summers our friend," said Kurt, "hello there," said Shelly, "what's up?" said Scott, they shook hands.

"I don't mean to be rude but do you wear those sunglasses all the time?" Shelly asked, "yes the sun bothers my eyes," said Scott, "oh okay," said Shelly, "hello," said Jean, they shook hands, "this is Bobby Drake our other friend," said Kurt, "hello," said Shelly, she reached her hand out to shake Bobby's but he just waved, "hey there," he said, "you don't shake hands do you?" Shelly asked, "not around new people," said Bobby, "this is Rogue Bobby's girlfriend," said Kurt, "hey" said Shelly, she reached her hand out to shake Rogue's but she just waved, "hey," said Rogue, "you're not that much of a hand shaker are you?" Shelly asked, "no not at all," said Rogue, "and this is Kitty Pryde," said Kurt, "hi," said Shelly, "hi," said Kitty, they shook hands, "hey Kurt I hope this isn't rude but do you wear that cool watch all the time?" Shelly asked, "yes it helps me get to class on time," said Kurt, "that's a good idea," said Shelly, "Professor may Kurt and I show Shelly around?" Kitty asked, "yes you may but not in my control room," said Professor Xavier.

Kurt and Kitty showed Shelly around the school, "this is a really cool boarding school," said Shelly, "thanks, everyone is pretty nice," said Kitty, "thanks for showing me around," said Shelly, "anytime," said Kurt, "I better go, can you guys come to meet my friends tomorrow? We're going out for some pizza for lunch," said Shelly, "can we go Professor?" Kitty asked, "sure but Ororo and Logan should go with you just in case there is any trouble," said Professor, "see you all tomorrow, bye everyone and bye Kurt," said Shelly, she left the school, "bye Shelly," said Kurt, "I think she's cool," said Kitty, "what do you think Professor?" Logan asked, "I think we can trust her, she respects us, but she has no idea we are mutants," said Professor Xavier, "he's right she might not like us anymore if she finds out," said Rogue, "this is a first start a human is not hating us so far," said Ororo.

The next day came and the mutants met Shelly at the mall, "you guys are just in time we'll be eating together," said Shelly, they followed Shelly in the mall and to a table area, "hi guys I want you to meet some people!" Shelly called to four girls, the students and their teachers could tell those were her friends, they were all about 16 and each others height, one girl had long wavy red hair, blue eyes, a light orange short-sleeved shirt, orange pants, light blue shoes, and orange hair clips, the second girl had long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, a yellow short-sleeved shirt, orange pants, purple shoes, and yellow hair clips, the next girl had long curly black hair, brown eyes, a jade green sports shirt with a number 0, green sports pants, brown sports shoes, and a light green scrunchie holding her hair in a ponytail, and the last girl was an african american with long curly black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a red short-sleeved shirt with black stripes and sleeves, red and black pants, with black boots, and a red scrunchie holding her hair in a ponytail, "everyone these are my friends, Kelly, Stacey, Jessica, and Amanda," said Shelly, each girl waved, "guys this is Kurt Wagner," said Shelly, "hi ladies," Kurt said waving, "these are his friends, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Bobby Drake, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers, and these are his teachers Ororo Munreo, and Logan," said Shelly.

"Hi," said Kitty, "hey," said Rogue, "hi there," said Bobby, "hey there," said Jean, "hello," said Scott, "nice to meet you girls," said Ororo, "pleased to meet you kids," said Logan, "so those are the people you told us about Shelly?" Kelly asked, "yeah I met Kurt at Washington and I met the rest of them at the boarding school," said Shelly, everyone except Logan and Ororo had pizza Logan just asked for a beer, "so what is the school like?" Stacey asked, "great, there are even younger children like eleven or twelve," said Kitty, "why are your teachers here?" Jessica asked, "our other teacher told them to go with us just in case," said Scott, "so what do you girls like to do?" Ororo asked, "I like to listen to hard metal and rap, and I like scary stuff," said Amanda, "I like to listen to rock and roll I like action, and I like sports," said Jessica, "I like to listen to country I like science fiction, drama, and I like to read," said Stacey, "I like to listen to jazz, I like mysteries and musicals, and I like to sing," said Kelly, "I'm sorry I forgot to say what I like how rude of me, I like to listen to pop and classical, I like comedies and romance, and I like to shop, you see Amanda is gothic, Jessica is a sports fan, Stacey is intelligent, Kelly is a real singer, and I'm the only one who wears dresses, skirts, and bellied shirts," said Shelly, "cool," said Rogue.

Everyone was done eating pizza and Logan was done with his beer, "okay kids we better go," said Logan, "thanks for inviting us Shelly," said Jean, "it was very nice to met you girls," said Bobby, "wait guys I'll be with you in a minute," said Kurt, "we'll be outside, bye Shelly," said Kitty, "bye Kitty," said Shelly, everyone except Kurt left the mall, "Shelly would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Kurt asked, "sure I would love to," said Shelly, "eight o clock?" Kurt asked, "eight o clock," said Shelly, she hugged Kurt; he felt flirty then Shelly let go and Kurt left the mall, "Shelly I don't think you should hang out with those people," said Kelly, "Yeah there's something about them that isn't right," said Stacey, "like they aren't normal maybe not human," said Jessica, "yeah so stay away from those freaks," said Amanda.

"They are not freaks, they are nice I especially like Kitty and Kurt," said Shelly, "Shelly what kind of name is Kitty?" Kelly asked, "and what kind of name is Rogue," asked Stacey, "and is Ororo an african name or a weird name?" Jessica asked, "and Logan's hair looks strange," said Amanda, "and you should not go out with Kurt," the girls all said, "why are guys being so disrespectful to me? Kurt is really sweet, I thought you guys would be happy for me since you guys already have boy friends, and I thought you liked them," said Shelly, "we were pretending to," said Kelly, "we were so glad they left," said Stacey, "we didn't want to upset you," said Jessica, "I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here," said Amanda, she got up and pushed Shelly out of the way, "out of my way four eyes," she snarled, the other girls left the mall without looking at Shelly, she stood there for a few minutes, then ran out of the mall crying.

Back at the school, "so how did it go?" Professor Xavier asked, "it went okay Professor," said Kitty, "Professor I read each of Shelly's friends' minds, they didn't like us and didn't want Shelly to be friends with us," said Jean, "I can't believe they were pretending to be nice," said Bobby, "Jean told Kitty and I they were making fun of our names," said Rogue, "I bet they could tell we're not normal," said Logan, "Kurt has a date with Shelly tomorrow so we shouldn't tell him about what we were talking about," said Ororo, "you're right we shouldn't," said Professor Xavier.

The night came for Kurt's date; he was dressed in a white tux, "hey Kurt, do you want to borrow my motorcycle?" Scott asked, "no thank you Shelly is driving her car," said Kurt, he went outside to wait then saw Shelly's car, she came out wearing a long strapped sparkly blue dress, a golden necklace, and a golden bracelet, "hi," she greeted, "guten tag," Kurt greeted back, "you look very handsome," said Shelly, "thank you and you look very beautiful," said Kurt, "thank you, are you ready?" Shelly asked, Kurt nodded as they stepped in the car.

They drove to Shelly's favorite restaurant, while seated they ordered their favorite foods and drinks, "are you enjoying yourself?" Shelly asked, "yes are you?" Kurt answered, "right now yes, because you see I had an agurement with my friends after you, your friends, and teachers left," said Shelly, "about what?" Kurt asked, "they were pretending to be nice to you guys and they wanted me to stay away from you all, I thought they would be happy for me, Amanda pushed me and the rest just left without looking at me," said Shelly.

Kurt stared at Shelly in shock! How could someone do that to her? "Whoa, when I was younger people always treated me like I was a nobody and a freak," he said, "that's awful! I'm glad I met a boy like you, my friends have boyfriends I never did, I always felt that they think I was an ugly four eyed girl," said Shelly, Kurt was shocked! How could a boy not like her? She is so nice and beautiful, "don't believe that Shelly you're beautiful," said Kurt, Shelly smiled, "thank you Kurt," she said, after they ate it was then time to go, Shelly drove Kurt back to school, and she drove back home, "so how did it go?" Kitty asked, "it went great," said Kurt, "that's good, but we better go to bed," said Kitty, Kurt nodded, they went inside and went to sleep.

A few days passed by Kurt went out with Shelly and enjoyed it, but everyone was worried that Shelly might be like her friends when she finds out about them, "Kurt I think it is time that we told Shelly the truth," said Professor Xavier, "she's gonna find out eventually," said Ororo, "you're right," Kurt sighed sadly; Shelly came to the school the next day, and saw everyone was standing there waiting for her, "hi everyone, what is going on?" she asked, "Shelly we need to tell you something," said Kurt, "What is it?" Shelly asked, "please have a seat my dear and we will tell you," said Professor Xavier, Shelly sat down.

"We are mutants Shelly, but don't be afraid, I can control people's minds and see where people are in my control room, watch," said Professor Xavier, he was using Scott for an example, Shelly stared with wide eyes, "kid I'm also known as Wolverine, I shook your hand softly because I didn't want to hurt you with these," Logan explained, he stuck his claws out from his knuckles, "I can do something else too," he said, he gave himself a small cut then in 10 minutes he was healed, "and I can smell anyone whose coming," Logan finished, Shelly got shocked again, "Sweetheart I'm also known as Storm this is what I can do," said Ororo, her eyes turned white, Shelly looked outside and saw the clouds turn grey like there was a real storm coming and she looked back at Storm and saw her fly a little the mutant quickly stopped herself, Shelly was amazed.

"Shelly I also go by Cyclops the reason I wear these is because I can do this," said Scott, he opened the door and shot lasers at the grass, "if I had them off they will get out of control," Cyclops explained, Shelly continued to listen, "Shelly I'm telepathic, see what I can do," said Jean, she closed the door with her mind, "there is something else," she continued, she started to read Shelly's mind, Shelly didn't care she proceeded to listen, "Shelly I also go by Iceman I didn't shake your hand because I didn't want to do this to you," said Bobby, he touched a cup of tea and froze the water, "I was afraid to freeze your hand," Bobby explained, Shelly could understand that now, "Shelly I was afraid to shake your hand because I can do this," Rogue explained, she touched Bobby's leg and borrowed his powers, "I can drain other's powers, but if I touched a human I would have sucked the life out of them, I didn't want to hurt you," said Rogue, Shelly could understand that too.

"Shelly I'm also called Shadowcat, watch what I can do," said Kitty, she walked through a wall and came back out again and she phased through the floor, Shelly stayed quiet, "Shelly I"m also called Nightclawer, this is the reason I wear the watch," Kurt replied, he took it off, his skin was now fur and it was blue and he had a long blue tail, "but this what I do," Kurt explained, he teleported on the ceiling back on the floor and he put his watch back on, "now you know what we are," Kurt explained, "it wasn't nice to keep our secret from you," said Kitty, "we don't want you to be scared," said Professor Xavier, Shelly was so shocked she didn't know what to say, she quietly walked out of the school and left, "wow she was quiet the whole time," said Rogue, "I hope she doesn't hate us now," said Kitty, "she was just shocked I read her mind," said Jean, "I hope she will be okay out there," said Kurt.

Shelly drove home, then told her Parents she was going to take a walk, she was walking until she saw something, "what was that?" she asked, Shelly went to see what it was but then she felt a dart hit her, she fell unconscious, "teenagers," a deep voice thought it was Eric or Magneto a former friend of Professor Xavier, but a sworn enemy of the X-Men who is an evil mutant who can lift things up with his mind and himself fly, he picked up Shelly and took her away. Hours later Shelly woke up and found herself strapped to a table and saw Magento over her, "finally you're awake my dear," he greeted, "who are you?" Shelly asked.

"Eric but I prefer Magneto I used to be Charles friend now I"m his enemy and his students enemy," said Magneto, "you are mutant too? I would say you are bad mutant," said Shelly, "I could tell you knew the others, I had Mystique here to keep an eye on you," said Magneto, Mystique came in and changed herself into a man then changed back to herself, another evil mutant named Toad came up to Shelly and used his long gross tongue to lick her, "eww gross," said Shelly, "get used to it human girl of the Nighclawer," said Magneto, "why did you kidnap me?" Shelly asked, "to use you as bait child, you are my hostage, I will write my threat to you friends, and when they get here you won't see them again alive," said Magneto, Shelly couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Toad when our guest come, stay here with the girl you can do what ever you like to her," said Magneto, Toad smirked evily at Shelly as she looked away from him; Magneto gave Mystique the note, she left and changed herself into a mailman, then turned the note in.

At the mutant school Kurt was sitting in his room depressed, Kitty came in and sat by him, "have we done the wrong thing?" Kurt asked, "I don't think so she didn't say anything but she was shocked," said Kitty, "let's go outside for a moment," said Kurt, he and Kitty both went outside, then Kitty noticed something, "Kurt look! The mail box lid is opened," she said, "but we never had our own mail," said Kurt, "I get e-mail from my Parents," said Kitty, they saw a note, "it's a note!" said Kurt, "we better show the other!" said Kitty, the both of them went inside the school, "guys we found this note!" said Kurt, "we'll wait for the Professor to come out from his control room," said Scott, "he went to see where Shelly could be at," said Jean.

Professor Xavier came out of his control room, "well where is she?" Bobby asked, "Magneto has her," said Professor Xavier, "that has to be from him," Logan said referring to the note, Kurt read the note out loud, "I have your human friend, if you don't face me she will be destroyed by me Magneto," "guys this could be a trap," said Scott, "that's the point Scott he's using Shelly as bait," said Rogue, "I'm Going There! If He And His Henchmen Lay One Finger On Shelly I'll Take Them DOWN!" Kurt bellowed, "I'm with Kurt!" said Kitty, "let's go everyone," said Ororo, "good luck," said Professor Xavier, the mutants took the jet to get to Magento, Kurt took off his watch this time, they saw Magneto's lair. "Okay here's the plan Shadowcat, Nightclawer you find Shelly," said Logan, Kitty and Kurt nodded, "Rogue, Iceman you make sure Magneto's henchmen don't get in Shadowcat and Nightclawer's way," Logan continued, Rogue and Bobby nodded, "Jean, Cyclops you take care of Mystique if she tries to distract any of us," Logan continued, Jean and Scott nodded, "Storm and I will take on Magneto," Logan finished, the team then started to do their thing.

Shadowcat and Nightclawer found the room where Shelly was in, they saw Toad bothering her, "come on baby it's just you and me," said Toad, he continued to lick her; "get that gross tongue away from me or I'm going to bite it," Shelly threatened, Toad kept licking and licking, Nightclawer had seen enough, "I'll take care of frog boy here, you free Shelly," he said, Shadowcat nodded, Nightclawer teleported himself near Toad, "hey I believe the lady told you to get your gross tongue away from her," said Nightclawer, he pushed Toad away from Shelly, then Shadowcat leaped out and freed Shelly from the strapped table, "are you okay Shelly?" Shadowcat asked, "yes thank you," said Shelly, after Nightclawer was done fighting he climbed up a wall.

"I forgot to mention I can climb walls," said Nightclawer, then teleported in front of the girls, "Shelly are you alright?" Nightclawer asked, "I am now," said Shelly, "I wonder if Rogue and Iceman took care of Magneto's henchmen," said Shadowcat, "let's go ladies," said Nighclawer, he took the girls hands and teleported on the other side. While that was happening, Magneto's henchmen busted in, from behind them was Rogue and Iceman, they took them out by Rouge's draining and Iceman's ice, from outside they saw Shadowcat, Nightclawer, and Shelly, "I wonder how Jean and Cyclops are doing," said Rogue.

Jean and Cyclops looked around and they saw Mystique disguised as Shelly, "hey guys I'm glad you found me," she said, "we're glad we found you too...Mystique," said Jean, Mystique changed back to her normal self, "how did you know it was me?" she asked, "Shadowcat and Nightclawer were sent do find Shelly you witch," said Cyclops, he and Jean started to fight Mystique, after they took her out they saw Iceman, Rogue, Nightclawer, Shadowcat, and Shelly, "we're almost done with the plan now to help Storm and Logan," said Cyclops. Storm and Logan started to look for Magneto, "come on out demon I know you're here I can smell you," said Wolverine, Magneto came out, "do I smell bad? I was waiting for you to come," he said, "we knew it was a trap so we spilt up," said Strom, Magneto lifted them in the and put them against the wall, Cyclops, blasted lasers at Magneto which released Strom and Wolverine, the team leaped out to attack their foe but he pinned them to the wall.

Then he saw Shelly standing there being unprotected; he lifted her and got her to the window, "What Are You Doing To Our Friend?" Shadowcat bellowed, "to finish her of course," said Magneto, "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HER,"Nightclawer yelled, "how are you going to stop me from doing that you stupid furball freak?" Magneto asked, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S NO FREAK THEIR MY FRIENDS," Shelly shouted, "you really do stick up for them do you? Too bad it will be the last thing you say," said Magneto, he let go of Shelly, Shadowcat quickly phased though the pinned and released Nightclawer who quickly teleported hiself down to Shelly, saved her, and teleported safely back, after Shadowcat freed everyone else they started to fight Magneto; this time they didn't get avoided, the team went on the jet and back to the school.

"Thank you everyone for saving my life, Kurt I think you will like what I'm gonna give you," said Shelly, she kissed him on the cheek, Kurt put his watch back on and turned beat red, "I never hated you guys I was just shock, I just hope I can have my friends change their minds about you," said Shelly, "you can tell them they saved your life," said Professor Xavier, "and they can invite us any time," said Bobby. The next day Shelly invited the mutants for lunch again and she called her friends and told them about everything, the girls came as well, "we were wrong about you guys," said Kelly, "you saved Shelly from danger," said Stacey, "You guys rock," said Jessica, "you are all great," said Amanda, the mutants thanked them.

A few days later Shelly came to the school and found Kurt and Kitty talking, "hi guys," Shelly greeted, "hi Shelly," said Kitty, "can I borrow Kurt for awhile," Shelly asked, "sure," said Kitty, she left Shelly and Kurt alone, "thank you again for saving my life," said Shelly, "Willkommen," said Kurt, "I think you guys have cool powers I don't know why people would be afraid you, you all," said Shelly, "we are different from them," said Kurt, "one more thing," said Shelly, she slowly took off Kurt's watch and showed his real self, "there much better, you look really cute like this and blue is my favorite color," she said, Kurt smiled at Shelly, she kissed him again and he turned purple, Shelly then jumped into Kurt's arms, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "my hero Nightclawer has me," she said all flirty, "and your hero is not going to drop you," said Kurt, Shelly giggled "by the way Shelly, dunka for sticking up for us it was about time a human did," said Kurt, "your welcome cute little blue," said Shelly, Kurt giggled, then they kissed.

**That is the end of this story. Now I know that Nightclawer already had a girlfriend in the Evoulation cartoon version but I didn't really see so many episodes of the show, some of them but not all so nobody tell me that. For those of you know know German I don't mind if you correct me because I don't really speak it so much. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will tackle the Transformers story "New Companions" next.**


End file.
